


The Valentine's Gift

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Will Holmes Valentine's gift be acceptable to Watson?





	The Valentine's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



“I believe today is St Valentine’s Day,” Sherlock Holmes said.

“A-tchoo!” Dr Watson replied loudly.

“I had thought of giving you a token of my affection, perhaps a few flowers…”

The look the ailing doctor gave him conveyed exactly what he thought about Holmes’ floral suggestion.

“And I’m sure I spotted Inspector Hopkins purchasing some suitable candies for the young lady he is courting.  Some similar sweet items might help tempt your appetite.”

The doctor mumbled something which Holmes interpreted as being ‘Mrs Hudson’s soup is quite enough’.  He then began to pull his blankets further up, with the obvious intention of covering his head and thus blocking out Holmes together with his attempts at providing cheer to an invalid.

Holmes, spotting the action, hurried to add, “However, I anticipated your response to both those ideas, so instead I bought this.  However, I am not sure whether it would be suitable for you at this time.”

Watson spotted the bottle of brandy which Holmes had held aloft, and his hand shot out from under the blankets. 

Holmes gave a bark of laughter.  “I’ll go and find the glasses, shall I?” he said.  “And then I’ll help you to sit up a little.  We don’t want expensive brandy being spilled on your sheets.  Mrs Hudson will only complain.”

In the little time it took him to find the glasses and return to Watson’s sick room, the doctor had managed to sit up.  Holmes picked up a spare blanket and tenderly wrapped it round Watson’s shoulders.  Then he poured two glasses of brandy and passed one over.

Holmes raised his glass in a toast.  “To us!”

Watson responded in kind and then they both sipped the brandy. 

Holmes looked over at his friend and companion and smiled.  “We shall have to defer any further acknowledgement of the date, but as soon as you are feeling better, and no longer sneezing quite as frequently, we shall indulge in a proper celebration of the saint.”

 

 

 


End file.
